


Everything I Ever Wanted

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Humour, dean's self esteem, dometic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Dean wants Sam to have everything he ever wanted.Sam's already got that.





	Everything I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for mystifiedgal on tumblr, who asked for domestic wincest

“If… if you could have anything you want, what would you choose?” 

Sam was on the edge of sleep, but something about the quiet question penetrated. Was it the town? Dean - Dean who faced down monsters single handedly, weaponless and wounded with a snarl on his face - sounded scared. Automatically Sam’s arms tightened, making his brother as safe as possible. 

Yawning, Sam gave himself precious moments to think. It was a trick question. Of that there was no doubt. But what was going through his brother’s head?

“Uh… I guess to be well stocked in salad vegetables?” It was meant as a joke, but now that he thought about it… “It doesn’t make sense. I’m the only one that eats them, but we still never have enough.” 

In his arms, Dean snorted, then sighed. “No, I mean… sure we have a home, but it’s a bunker-” 

“You love the batcave!” Sam argued. 

“And even though you wanted out of the life, we still hunt-” 

“Like you’re ever gonna stop-” 

“And we still sleep in dodgy motels half the time-” 

“They’re F grade now, rather than Z grade…” 

“And you…” 

Sam waited but Dean didn’t continue. Dropping a kiss on Dean’s shoulder, Sam snuggled against him, pressing himself against Dean’s back, imprinting himself. Finally Dean sighs. 

“It’s all for me, isn’t it? You always wanted the white picket fence, the job, the 2.4 kids-” 

“The dog,” Sam interjected, hoping Dean could hear the smile in his voice. 

Dean didn’t hear it, sighing deeper, and turning his head away. Sam moved a hand to Dean’s hip, pulling him even closer before resting a soothing hand against him. Eventually, Dean spoke on, 

“it’s all for me, isn’t it? The bunker, the hunting, the motels? It’s… it’s not fair that you have to give up your dreams. I don’t want that, Sam! I want you to have everything and I just-”

“I just have-” Sam raised his voice, lowering it as soon as Dean stopped. “I just have everything I want.”

“Sam-”

“Sure I dreamed of all that. But you know why? Because I couldn’t have the one thing I really wanted. Care to guess what that is?”

Dean was resolutely silent. 

“If I still wanted that life, Dean, I could paint the fence white. I could take an online course and get my degree. We could adopt a dog, but more to the point Dean, I don’t need any of that if I have you. _You_ make me happy. You always have.” 

Coughing, Dean burrowed under the blankets, dislodging Sam’s hand. But the tension had left his shoulders, and he snuggled back, ass slotting against Sam’s soft dick. 

“Whatever, bitch, enough of the chickflick moments.” 

Letting Dean recover his machismo, Sam waiting a moment, before dropping and breathing against Dean’s ear, “But I would not say no to a dog.”


End file.
